The ever-increasing demand for smaller sized mobile devices, such as cell phones, digital cameras, etc. has correspondingly triggered a growing need for a smaller sized photography module, comprising elements such as an optical imaging lens, a module housing unit, and an image sensor, etc., contained therein. Size reductions may be contributed from various aspects of the mobile devices, which includes not only the charge coupled device (CCD) and the complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS), but also the optical imaging lens mounted therein. When reducing the size of the optical imaging lens, however, achieving good optical characteristics becomes a challenging problem.
R.O.C. Patent No. M369459 disclosed an optical imaging lens constructed with five lens elements. The distance from an object-side surface of the first lens element to an image plane in the optical imaging lens of the first embodiment thereof is 10.2 mm.
R.O.C. Patent Publication No. 201224571 disclosed an optical imaging lens constructed with five lens elements. The distance from an object-side surface of the first lens element to an image plane in the optical imaging lens thereof is 5.204 mm.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2010/0253829 disclosed an optical imaging lens constructed with five lens elements. The distance from an object-side surface of the first lens element to an image plane in the optical imaging lens of the first embodiment thereof is 9.6527 mm.
The lengths of the optical imaging lens shown in the above patent documents are too long for modern mobile devices, such as cell phones. Therefore, there is needed to develop optical imaging lens with a shorter length, while also having good optical characters.